Los Santos Police Department (3D Universe)
The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is a branch of the San Andreas Police Department servicing the city of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Modeled after the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), the LSPD are a prominent part of the storyline in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The LSPD houses a branch known as C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, based on an anti-gang branch of the LAPD), of which officers Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, and Jimmy Hernandez are members. Tenpenny is also represented as the main antagonistic element throughout the game's entire storyline, and him, along with Pulaski, who is also an antagonist, use their authority as LSPD officers to achieve their sinister ends. The LSPD seems to host the only SWAT team in San Andreas as the Enforcers that appear when the player has a 4-star wanted level have LSPD markings on them regardless of the player's location. Vehicles The Police car is the main vehicle of the LSPD. It is a modified Premier with a custom paint job and a light bar. The same vehicle is also issued to C.R.A.S.H. members. LSPD SWAT officers respond in the Enforcer when the player reaches a 4-star wanted level. LSPD officers may be also seen using the Predator wandering around Los Santos waters. Also, the LSPD uses Police Maverick, HPV-1000 and S.W.A.T. in the missions like Reuniting the Families and End of the Line. Police-GTASA-LSPD-front.jpg|A Police car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Enforcer-GTASA-front.jpg|A SWAT Enforcer in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Predator-GTASA-front.jpg|A Predator in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Uniforms LSPD officers wear a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a golden shield badge. C.R.A.S.H. members wear the same uniform as above, except with an additional patch on the right arm. LSPD SWAT officers wear a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue body armor, dark blue pants with a holster, black boots, dark blue gloves, black balaclava and a dark blue combat helmet with combat googles. LSPDcop-GTASA.jpg|An LSPD officer. FrankTenpenny-GTASA.jpg|Frank Tenpenny, notice the C.R.A.S.H. patch on his right arm. SWAT.jpg|A SWAT officer. Equipment Every patrol officer carries a pistol and a nightstick as their main weapons, although they will also use shotguns when the player has a 3-star or more wanted level. Additionally officers are seen using SMGs in "Reuniting the Families" and Micro SMGs in "End of the Line". Pistol-GTA3.png|Pistol Nightstick-GTAVC.png|Nightstick PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|Pump Shotgun MicroUzi-GTASA.png|Micro SMG MP5-GTAVC.png|SMG Police stations The department's headquarters sit adjacent to Los Santos City Hall in the Pershing Square district of Los Santos, San Andreas. This is where the player re-spawns after being arrested anywhere within Los Santos city limits. There is another LSPD station in Verona Beach, unlike the other police stations, it does not serve as a spawn point after the player being arrested within Verona Beach. While the LSPD does not have any jurisdiction in Red County, there is a police station just outside Los Santos in Dillimore, it shares the same interior as the LSPD headquarters, indicating it is a joint police station between the Los Santos Police Department and the San Andreas State Patrol, due to the town's close proximity. LosSantosPoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|LSPD HQ VeronaBeachPoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|Verona Beach Police Station DillmorePoliceStation-GTASA.jpg|Dillimore Police Station Gallery Prominent Mission Appearances *Drive-By *Catalyst *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *End of the Line Trivia *In the underground garage of the Los Santos Police Department headquarters, the player can witness police brutality in the form of one police officer repeatedly punching a random pedestrian model while a second officer taunts or cheers on. This set piece may be inspired by the real-life beating of Rodney King by the Los Angeles Police Department, which eventually triggered the 1992 Los Angeles riots. * In a beta screenshot, it is possible to see a blond officer, implying there were originally the main officer models before being replaced by the final models with black hair. * There were LSPD Mavericks and HPV-1000s in the beta version. See also *San Andreas Police Department *San Fierro Police Department *Las Venturas Police Department *San Andreas State Patrol *Motor Officer de:Los Santos Police Department (SA) es:Departamento de policía de Los Santos fr:Los Santos Police Department (ère GTA III) it:Los Santos Police Department nl:Los Santos Police Department no:Los Santos Police Department pl:Los Santos Police Department (uniwersum 3D) pt:Los Santos Police Department ru:LSPD (SA) Category:Police Category:Police Departments Category:Law Enforcement Category:Los Santos Category:3D Universe